The present invention pertains to that class of tools for positioning or setting up a workpiece on a machine tool.
Machine tool operations require that the workpiece be positioned in a precise secure manner, either horizontal or angularly disposed, to a machine tool base, for subsequent machining. A considerable amount of patent effort has been directed toward various workpiece holders for positioning the workpiece parallel or angularly disposed to a supporting surface of the machine tool.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,186 discloses the provision of parallel and angular support plates used in combination with an auxiliary set of vise jaws to support a workpiece in horizontal or inclined position preparatory to machining. Both the parallel and the angular workpiece supports are carried by the jaws of the vise and rest on the jaw supporting ways of the vise. An array of holders is required as each workpiece height and angle requires a specific holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,667 discloses a workpiece holder wherein a pair of jaws are rotatally adjustable about a horizontal axis for supporting a workpiece in horizontal and angular relationships to a machine tool bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,682 discloses a vise having an auxiliary jaw provided with a workpiece support rotatable about a horizontal axis for horizontal and angular support of the workpiece. An indication marked in degrees, moves with the workpiece support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,479 discloses a block attachable to the jaw of the vise and having a multitude of horizontally and arcuately disposed series of holes. Pins having different head diameters are insertable within the selected holes with the diameter of the pin heads determining angular disposition of the workpiece. Considerable care is required for proper hole selection and selection of appropriate pin head diameter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,837 multiple rotatable stops are utilized to provide an angular workpiece support with the stops requiring installation in the proper aperture with subsequent arcuate positioning of the stops to provide the proper inclination of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,385 discloses a workpiece support which includes a series of arcuately positioned holes for the reception of a pin for angularly supporting the distal end of a workpiece support. Provision is made for inclination of the workpiece about a second axis.